Black Widow (film)
Black Widow is an upcoming superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superheroine of the same name. The film is a sequel to Captain America: Civil War and a prequel to Avengers: Infinity War. It is the twenty-fourth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the first film of Phase Four. It will be released in the United States on May 1, 2020.The Eternals Officially Announced, Release Date Revealed The film is directed by Cate Shortland and stars Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Florence Pugh as Yelena Belova, David Harbour as Alexei Shostakov/Red Guardian, O-T Fagbenle as Rick Mason, with William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross, and Rachel Weisz as Melina Vostokoff. Synopsis In Marvel Studios’ action-packed spy thriller Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow, confronts the darker parts of her ledger when a dangerous conspiracy with ties to her past arises. Pursued by a force that will stop at nothing to bring her down, Natasha must deal with her history as a spy and the broken relationships left in her wake long before she became an Avenger.New BLACK WIDOW Synopsis Finds Scarlett Johansson's Lethal Avenger Confronting Her Past Cast *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Florence Pugh as Yelena Belova *David Harbour as Alexei Shostakov/Red Guardian *O-T Fagbenle as Rick Mason *William Hurt as Secretary Thaddeus Ross *Ray Winstone as a to-be-confirmed character *Rachel Weisz as Melina Vostokoff *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony StarkSaturn Awards: ‘Spider-Man’ Star Tom Holland Wins For Third Year In A Row *To-be-confirmed actor as Taskmaster Appearances Locations *Russia *Dubrovnik, Croatia *Belarus **Red Room Academy *Budapest, Hungary ** *Albany, New YorkMarvel's 'Black Widow' visits 'Albany' Events To be added Items *Black Widow's Batons *Black Widow's Bite *Melina Vostokoff's Batons *Taskmaster's Bow *Taskmaster's Shield *Red Guardian's Shield Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Humans Creatures To be added Organizations *Red Room *S.H.I.E.L.D. * *Avengers (mentioned) Mentioned To be added Production On February 12, 2014, Marvel Studios President Kevin Feige revealed in an interview with Total Film that some developmental groundwork had been done on a potential film featuring Scarlett Johansson's Black Widow, saying: "We start filming the next Avengers film at the end of March. Black Widow's part in that is very big. We learn more about her past and learn more about where she came from and how she became in that film. The notion of exploring that even further in her own film would be great, and we have some development work with that."Feige: Black Widow's Past to be Explored in Avengers 2 and Possible Solo Film In August 2014, Nicole Perlman announced that she had written a "pretty in-depth" treatment for the film in 2010/2011,Nicole Perlman on Twitter - August 4, 2014 while British director told Vanity Fair in an interview that he wanted to direct the film.[https://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2014/08/neil-marshall-game-of-thrones-interview Game of Thrones Big-Battle Director Neil Marshall Either Wants to Direct a Black Widow Movie or Unleash Those Dragons] While at Fan Expo Canada on August 31, 2014, Stan Lee revealed that the film may be moving forward.FAN EXPO: MARVEL ENTERTAINMENT PRESENTS: THE LEGENDARY STAN LEE In an interview with Collider, Johansson revealed that she and Feige had discussed a series of standalone Black Widow films for Marvel.BLACK WIDOW Movie: Scarlett Johansson and Kevin Feige Have Discussed a Series of Films In January 2016, actor Clark Gregg stated that Marvel should make a Black Widow film; meanwhile, Joe and Anthony Russo wanted to direct the film.Clark Gregg says it'd be "tragic" if Marvel doesn't make a Black Widow movieThe Russo Brothers Would Be Interested In Doing A Black Widow Solo MovieRusso Brothers talk about Captain America Civil war in China (2015) On May 6, 2016, Feige announced to Deadline during a Q/A that Marvel Studios has had a discussion about creating a Black Widow film.Kevin Feige On ‘''Captain America: Civil War''’ And All Things Marvel – Deadline Q&A On July 23, 2016, Feige stated that they were committing to do the film and that The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron director Joss Whedon was open to directing the film.Kevin Feige Says Marvel Studios is ‘Committing’ to a Black Widow Solo MovieCOMIC-CON 2016: JOSS WHEDON WOULD DIRECT A BLACK WIDOW MOVIE IF MARVEL ASKED In February 2017, Johansson told Total Film Magazine while talking about her film that "timing" was key to making the film a reality.The Black Widow movie "should be done" says Scarlett Johansson In October 2017, Taika Waititi told i09 that he would like to direct the film as a comedy.[https://io9.gizmodo.com/thor-ragnarok-director-taika-waititi-wants-to-make-a-m-1819877067w Thor: Ragnarok Director Taika Waititi Wants to Make a Marvel Comedy With a Surprising Avenger] On January 10, 2018, it was announced that the film was in early development, with Jac Schaeffer being hired to write the script.Marvel’s Standalone ‘''Black Widow''’ Movie Gains Momentum With Jac Schaeffer Writing In an interview in February 2018, Chris Evans confirmed that the film was in development.Chris Evans Loves 'Black Panther' On April 26, 2018, it was reported that Marvel Studios was searching for a director for the film and had been meeting with filmmakers such as , Chloé Zhao, , , and .'Jessica Jones' Director in Talks to Helm 'Star Trek 4'Justin Kroll on Twitter - April 26, 2018 On May 2, 2018, it was reported that Marvel Studios was still searching for a director for the film and had been meeting with more than 65 directors.Justin Kroll on Twitter - May 2, 2018 On June 20, 2018, it was reported that Cate Shortland, , and were being eyed by Marvel Studios to direct the film.Marvel Eyes Female Helmers For ‘Black Widow’ Film: Watch For Cate Shortland On July 12, 2018, it was revealed that Cate Shortland was chosen to direct the film.'Black Widow' Movie Finds Director in Cate Shortland (Exclusive) On November 30, 2018, it was reported that filming would start in 2019 for a potential release in 2020.Spider-Women, Captain Marvel & Harley Quinn: Females Fly In The Face Of Old Hollywood Perceptions On February 6, 2019, Production Weekly listed that filming was expected to begin in June in the and wrap in September.Marvel’s Black Widow Movie Production Reportedly Pushed Back To June On February 15, 2019, Collider reported that Ned Benson had been hired to rewrite the script.Exclusive: Marvel, Scarlett Johansson Tap Ned Benson to Rewrite ‘Black Widow’ Movie On March 18, 2019, Variety reported that Florence Pugh had entered negotiations to star in the film.Scarlett Johansson’s ‘Black Widow’ Movie Adds Florence Pugh On April 3, 2019, David Harbour and Pugh were cast in the film'Stranger Things' Star David Harbour Joins Scarlett Johansson in Marvel's 'Black Widow' (Exclusive), while Rachel Weisz entered negotiations to star.‘Black Widow’: Rachel Weisz Circling Key Role in Marvel’s Standalone Film (EXCLUSIVE) The same day, it was reported that filming would begin on June 3, 2019, and would last until September.UPDATE: ‘Avengers: Endgame’ Production Designer Charles Wood Joins ‘Black Widow’ A week later, O-T Fagbenle was cast in an undisclosed leading role.Marvel’s ‘Black Widow’ Snares ‘The Handmaid’s Tale’ Actor O-T Fagbenle In May 2019, it was revealed that Johansson would serve as a producer on the film.RRobert Downey Jr.'s Massive Payday Tops 'Avengers: Endgame' Star Deals On May 28, 2019, it was reported that filming had began on in Norway.Marvel’s Black Widow is Currently Filming in Norway In June 2019, it was announced that Ray Winstone had joined the film.Ray Winstone Joins Marvel’s ‘Black Widow’ Ray Winstone Joins Marvel’s ‘Black Widow’ (EXCLUSIVE) On July 20, 2019, at San Diego Comic-Con 2019, the cast was revealed and Kevin Feige announced that the film was scheduled to hit theaters on May 1, 2020.SDCC 2019: All of the Marvel Studios News Coming Out of Hall H at San Diego Comic-Con On October 2, 2019, it was reported that William Hurt would reprise his role as Thaddeus Ross in the film.William Hurt Photographed on 'Black Widow' Set, Fans Theorize He Could Be Filming End Credits Scene On October 7, 2019, it was reported that filming had wrapped and post-production had begun.Marvel Studios Wraps Filming on ‘Black Widow’ Videos Trailers Marvel Studios' Black Widow - Official Teaser Trailer Marvel Studios' Black Widow Special Look TV Spots Marvel Studios' Black Widow Big Game Spot Featurettes Marvel Studios' Black Widow Legacy Featurette Other Marvel Studios' The Eternals and More Coming in 2020! References External Links * * * * ru:Чёрная вдова (фильм) Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Phase Four Movies Category:Black Widow (film)